Never In A Million Dreams
by Forever Mesmerised
Summary: Ryou and Ichigo never thought this would happen, never in a million dreams... Oneshot. Ryou x Ichigo. Really old, and not my best work.


_This is my first oneshot. I wanna know what you think. Please review, CC welcome. Enjoy:) xoxox_

**Never In A Million Dreams**

_Aah…How lovely…_

_Me and Ryou, in the park, having a picnic…_

_Wait a second! Did I just say Ryou? No way! Eww! I meant Masaya, not Ryou. How could I even think such a thing? And besides, even if I liked him a teeny weenie bit, which I don't of course, he would never in a million years like me back! _

Ichigo Momomiya was in her classroom staring out the window, daydreaming, as usual.

_Okay, okay, it's Masaya that I like, not Ryou, not Ryou! _

'Excuse me Ichigo, but could you please stop daydreaming for a second? And would it kill you to actually pay attention?'

'Sorry Miss.' Ichigo replied, somewhat angrily, due to her daydreaming session being interrupted.

_Alright, gotta concentrate, gotta concentrate._

Just then, the school bell rang, and Ichigo ran straight to the café. When she got there, she went and changed into her waitress outfit. She finished and came out, and saw that Keiichiro was delivering the latest batch of cakes.

_Strawberry tarts. Yum, my favourite!_

As soon as Keiichiro saw Ichigo, however, he stopped what he was doing, and looked straight at her with a look of pity across his face.

Ichigo noticed him doing so, and asked, 'What's wrong Keiichiro?'

'I…I erm. I was told to give you this. I'm sorry. He answered quietly.

He handed her a white envelope which had her name written on it in small, elegant handwriting.

_Hmm. I wonder what's in this. The handwriting looks quite familiar…Oh I know! It's from Masaya__! It could be a poem! Or a love letter! Oh, he's so sweet!_

With that, a very excited Ichigo tore open the envelope and found the letter. It read:

_Dear Ichigo,_

_My parents suddenly decided to leave for England. I am going to stay there for quite a while, and continue my studies there. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person. I wish I'd told you before; I just wasn't sure how you'd take it. Please don't hate me, but I don't think a long distance relationship would work for us, what with us having such busy schedules and all. So, I guess this is it. I'm sorry, bye._

_Masaya x_

Ichigo's spirit sank immediately. She felt as if she had just been punched in the gut. She had expected it to be something brilliant, not something so horrid! Ichigo's face crumpled up, and warm, salty tears began to fall from her eyes.

_How could he leave me? After all we've been through! I thought we were perfect for each other, but I was wrong. I thought he said he'd never ever leave me__, but again, I was wrong. How could he do this? How could he hurt me so much?_

Ichigo sank down in a chair, sobbing. She had her head on the table, and could not think of anything but all the memories of her and Masaya. She felt horrible.

'I bet it's my fault. I bet if I'd been a better girlfriend, he wouldn't have needed to break it off. I'm so stupid. It's all my fault!' she cried bitterly.

'Aww Ichigo, don't cry. I heard what happened between you and Masaya. It's not your fault, it's his. C'mon, don't be upset, he's a jerk. Any guy would be lucky to have you.'

Ichigo looked up, sobs still escaping from her mouth, and tears still streaming down her face. Her eyes met beautiful blue ones, and she realised it was Ryou. She was a little taken aback, but she talked to him, as he was the only one sympathising with her. It was like he'd gone through it before and he understood.

_No, he couldn't have.__ Stupid me._

'Really Ryou?'

'Sure, why not, I mean, you're amazing.' he replied quite honestly.

'You really think so? she inquired.

'Yeah, I do.' he said smiling.

'I mean, I never thought he'd leave me. We were perfect for each other, and after all we'd been through, with the Deep Blue crisis. He didn't even say goodbye properly!' wailed Ichigo.

'Look Ichigo, cheer up and forget about him, he's not worth it. I know it's gonna be hard for you, but you've gotta move on. You deserve someone better.' said Ryou, wiping tears from Ichigo's face.

'I guess, but never in a million years did I think that Masaya and I would break up.' sighed Ichigo.

'Well, never in a million dreams, did I think I'd be able to do this.' He said, staring straight into her eyes.

'I love you Ichigo, I really do. I always have and will.' He whispered.

With those words, Ryou dropped his lips to hers, closed his eyes, and did what he'd always wanted to do. He kissed her. He kissed her with all his heart and soul, for he did not know if he'd be able to do it again. Ichigo, who was quite shocked by then, kissed him back, much to her own surprise. After a while, she pulled back and whispered, 'I guess I've always loved you Ryou…'

Ryou pulled her into a hug, and kissed her again. Still gentle, but more passionately this time. He had been waiting for this moment forever, ever since he'd first met her. Although he never thought he'd be kissing her. Never in a million dreams…

* * *

_Okay guys, please tell me what you think. Did you like it? Loathed it? Any questions? Thanks ever so much, x_


End file.
